You're Not Sorry
by AthenaMonaLisa
Summary: Hera took his memories to save the quest, so she had to suffered alone, being the only one that knew the truth. But know, Hera has returned lost memories, and shattered lives. How do you go forward, when all you can do is look back?
1. You're not sorry

You're not sorry

 **I love uncle Rick's story, I wouldn't change anything about it. But I just couldn't help wondering, what if?**

 **I don't own heroes of olympus or any of the characters, all rights go to Rick Riordan, and I'm just doing this for FUN, not any money or fame.**

The sun shone through the windows, it was a beautiful December morning, and today was the beginning of forever. They had decided to tie the knot on the anniversary of the day they met. Because really, _that_ was the beginning of forever, if you were being technical. He had his tux all ready, pants pressed, blue tie, and the cologne she liked best. This was the best day ever. But there was still a lot to do, a quick shower, a clean t-shirt, then a quick stop at the armoury to make sure everything was ready in case of a post-wedding potentially deadly monster attack, you know the usual. Then things get crazy. Because then there he would have to check on the flowers, the rings, the cake, Leo to make sure he didn't accidentally blow something up….yep, there was a lot to do.

Locking the door of their house, he started to jog through New Rome, smiling at a couple holding hands at a café, blissfully lost in each others eyes, hadn't that been them, once upon a time? Just another couple, trying to figure whatever 'love' was?

 _Wow, got a little sentimental there._ He thought chuckling and shaking his head. Finally, he reached the florist. After assuring Dora, the florist that he wouldn't break the roses, he set off to the armoury. After a few wrong turns, a short unexpected trip to the lady's room, those girls hit hard! He finally managed to run into Dakota who pointed him in the general opposite direction. Luckily Hazel walked by moments later and 'escorted' him to his destination, mumbling something that sounded like, "Weddings make people forget chairs." Or maybe it was things.

After a quick survey of the freshly polished weapons, he made sure the quivers were well stocked and checked to make sure the catapults were loaded. Just as he was checking the hilt of an imperial gold sword, Frank walked in, ducking to make sure his head didn't hit the doorway.

"Hey," Frank greeted, "you know you don't have to personally check to make sure the weapons are ready right? The legion does that itself twice a day."

But the young groom simply shook his head and stated, "I just want to be sure nothing goes wrong."

Frank patted him on the back, "Everything well be fine, trust me. Oh by the way someone is waiting for you at the crossroads outside, you better go meet 'em."

The groom nodded and jogged out, wondering who the heck wanted to see him.

 _They better not ruin the wedding._

—

Standing at the crossroads was a tall lady, with her back turned. At first he thought it was Hecate, you know, because she's the goddess of crossroads and all that. But when the woman heard the crunch of gravel she turned revealing Lady Juno, but she seemed

to be missing her signature goat skin cloak.

"Lady Juno," he said, confused.

"Hello young hero, big day isn't it? Oh, and it's Lady Hera, but I can't stay long," She corrected.

"Thank the gods," he whispered.

"I'm going to pretend you said that because of nerves, and I say what I need to say." "Go on then, I need to go," he snapped slightly annoyed.

"Well then, let's get started. Do you remember that winter years ago, when I took your memory?" Hera asked.

The young demigod nodded.

"Well, at the end of the quest I supposedly gave you back _all_ your memories, but…"

"But…" he asked, afraid of where this was going.

"But…I kept a few." The young hero opened his mouth to speak but Hera stopped him, "Let me finish. It wasn't my choice, Aphrodite appeared to me in a dream the day after you freed me, asking me to keep a few memories, saying that it would be bad for the quest if I gave you them back, and I agreed. But now, because I'm the goddess of marriage, I have to give you these back, so you can make this choice with all this in mind, alright? I have nothing your fiancé, but if I have to make sure you make the right choice uninfluenced." Hera finished.

"But WHY didn't you give me these memories back before?!" He yelled furious.

"Because I needed you to believe in the Aphrodite girl, she helped you through a lot, I couldn't have you thinking of someone else back at camp, it would have ruined everything! Plus, Aphrodite already said she'd never find love in a…." Suddenly Hera's form flickered, "I have to go, goodbye." Then she waved her hand in a circle and flashed away.

The young hero stood there, confused. After a moment the world started to spin and the ground turned purple, _purple?_ he thought, then the world went dark.

—

 _He was walking in New Rome, hand in hand with a girl, but he couldn't see_ her _clearly, it was blurry and out of focus. He could only catch little bits. An ear here, a flicker of a cape there. He slowly he leaned in and whispered, "Let's go to your favourite place."_

 _"_ _Alright," a sweet voice answered. He climbed the steps to the garden, where the fountain of Bacchus spouted out water. The garden was in full bloom, the scents of Jasmine, Rose and Lavender wafted into his nose. He inhaled deeply, at peace._

 _"_ _It's beautiful isn't it?" the girl asked._

 _"_ _You're beautiful," he said and they kissed. The kiss was sweet and soft. And just as they pulled away he felt his head start to pound with starburst of colour. With each burst a new memory came, and his mystery girl became more and more detailed._

 _A burst and he was pulling her through New Rome laughing, "Come on! You need a break." She smiled, her long black whipping behind her._

 _Sitting in a café shoving a piece of chocolate cake in her direction, her black eyes widening as she stared at the pastry._

 _"_ _Happy Birthday," he said._

 _"_ _You remembered!" Her smile was blinding._

 _Sparring with her in the arena, her long sword against his javelin. Her agile body ducking and weaving around him._

 _Leading the charge on , her last words were, "Don't die!" Before she disappeared in the throng of monsters._

 _Standing outside her house, a winter chill in the air leaning against the door as she tugged her purple cloak around herself. Leaning in at the same time she did, and the kissed, her face as clear as crystal now. "I love you….Reyna." (_ **Mystery girl revealed! So who's the boy?)**

"Reyna!" He shouted bolting upright, there was gravel in his hair but he didn't care. He needed to find _her._

 _—_

He found her, sitting at a table in the café, staring at her cup of hot chocolate.

"Reyna!" He called.

She smiled when she saw him. "Hello -to-be.

"Reyna, I have to ask you something," he panted exhausted from his long crazed run to find her.

"Ask away," she said seriously, knowing this had to be important if he had come so quickly that he was out of breath.

"Did we date at one point?" asked abruptly. He watched as Reyna's eyes widen in shock.

"Well," she started, "that was abrupt. And…yes, for 2 months, we were best friends before that."

"So it's true," he whispered, "When did we break up?"

"We didn't," Reyna replied.

"Then why? When I came back?" He asked confused, "You acted so jealous, I just thought it was a one-sided thing…" he trailed off. Reyna gestured for him to sit, he realized he had been standing all this time, he took the seat across from his old friend.

When he sat down Reyna looked him straight in the eye had started to speak,

"Jason*, the last time we did anything that implied there was an 'us' was when you kissed me good-night the night before you disappeared. Then you went missing for 8 months. When you returned and I found out you had lost you're memory _and_ that you were dating Piper. I waited for you to come to me and _tell me_ that it was over. Instead, you got hit in the head with a brick, blew up my city and flew off on the _Argo_ _II._ It was a _great_ reunion."

"Reyna-'' Jason started.

"Let me finish," Reyna interrupted, "Jason, if all this is coming back to you after 4 years, I'm going to be a little ticked off. I'll be a little _frustrated_ you want to get back together after all these years, and I'm sorry to say this but I'll have to turn you down,"

"Reyna-" Jason tried again to interrupt, but Reyna ignored him,

"For three reasons. 1, because Aphrodite said it wouldn't work, long story, 2 because Piper's my friend and I won't let you hurt her and 3 I'm over you anyways, so yeah, I'm sorry," She looked at Jason, guilt and victory in her eyes.

"Now can I say what I want to say?" Jason asked. Reyna nodded, "Good, now first, I _don't_ want us to get back together!"

"Oh…well this is awkward," Reyna muttered turning red.

"Yeah I know, let me finish. Reyna you need to know this before I say anything more," Jason said firmly. He told her the whole story, from meeting Hera to having his flashbacks, he told her everything. Reyna was a good listener.

When he finished he said, "Reyna, I'm not sorry."

"Not sorry?" Reyna asked her eyes narrowed.

"Not sorry," Jason confirmed, "I'm not sorry for the time we spent together, or the things we did. I'm not sorry I went and got together with Piper and I'm going to _marry_ her in an hour. I'm only sorry for one thing, that I hurt you. I think now we can officially say that I'm going to marry Piper with all my heart. I love her, and I'm not sorry that I do." Jason stared at Reyna, waiting for a response.

Finally Reyna whispered, "Bit harsh, don't you think?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Jason mumbled sheepishly, "I hope you'll forgive me and still come to the wedding."

Reyna mustered a smile, "Of course I forgive you, I mean, at least you didn't sugar-coat anything."

Jason smiled, "So…you'll still come?"

"Well…" Reyna started, "I kinda have to, I'm a bridesmaid after all." The word _bride_ sent off alarm bells in Jason's head.

"Reyna, can we keep this between the two of us? Piper…." Jason trailed off.

"Oh, right, it'll be our little secret," Reyna assured.

"Then I'll be off, see you soon." Jason rose from his seat and gave Reyna a short quick hug. Then he turned and without a backward glance, walked off.

—

Reyna wished she had held on to the hug longer, called him back, kissed him, anything but stand up and watch him go. She sank down into her seat and for the first time in years, cried over _him_. It wasn't even crying, merely a few tears, but still she felt guilt in her stomach. She had promised Nico she wouldn't cry over Jason ever again after he caught her crying on Christmas. _Sorry Neeks_. she thought. Did Jason know what a can of memories he had opened? Just when she thought she might actually be ready to _finally_ commit to a clearsighted mortal who she had been dating for over a year, Jason comes along and knocks her back to square one. _Does he know how much I cried over him? How I lay awake for nights on end after I saw him with Piper? Does he know how long I hoped against hope he'd come back to me one day? Does he? Does he know the worst of it? That when Octavian was rallying the campers, a small part of me agreed because I wanted to kill Piper_ so _badly? And he's not_ SORRY _!_ Reyna took a shuddering breath and tried to compose herself, a _t least, at least now I can move on, finally, now that I know there's really no hope he'll ever come back, right? RIGHT?_

Slowly Reyna rose from her seat and stared at Jason's receding back. As a final tear streaked down her face she whispered,

"You're not sorry."

* **Mystery boy revealed!**

 **Hey guys! So I want to know, down in the comments fight it out! Which do you ship Jeyna or Jiper? Personally, I don't like Piper as much as Reyna, but still…**


	2. What happened?

**Hello! I'm back, I'm sorry it took so long, but it's here.**

 **Response to the reviews:**

 **Jaz L:Well, I'm glad I made you realize Reyna's pain. Here's your update, sorry for the wait.**

 **Azure Moonlight:Jeyna….such an interesting ship, soo many possibilities. Thank you of reviewing.**

 **Samantha's Library: Thank you for being the first reviewer, I know, I know, it's hard to pick between the 2, I feel like Reyna deserves more happiness then she's given in the books.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters understand? Although I do LOVE messing with their lives.**

Nico was getting annoyed. He couldn't find his tie and Percy kept Iris messaging him every 2 minutes with dumb reminders. Things like,

"Don't forget to leave you're sword at home…"

"Don't summon any zombies…"

"On second thought, bring you're sword…" and it was starting to tick him off. But seriously, technically, he was _older_ then all of them! Finally he found his tie under the bed, tangled up with a bunch of hell hound hair. With a sigh, he cleaned the tie up and hung it with the rest of his tux. He'd put it on later, for now, he was going to stay in his comfortable jeans and aviator jacket and go get an espresso, because gods he _needed_ some coffee in his system. He had been up all night helping Jason out with last minute wedding preparations and had hit the hay at three in the morning, which would have been fine if he hadn't had to wake up at six to help out _again._ Curse Jason and his last minute plans! Slipping out the door he started to walk through New Rome, looking for _Maria's_ his favourite coffee shop. Just as he rounded the corner he looked up, and ran right into the groom himself.

"Hey man," Jason greeted helping Nico up from the ground, "sorry about that, I was distracted."

"No problem," Nico stated and then quickly breezed by his friend, before he could ask what else he needed hep with.

Finally he managed to get to _Maria's_ and was just about to ask the barista to give him a double shot when he let out a groan of pain. Someone was hiding in the shadows, and their sorrow was unbearable. Nico stumbled away from the counter, ignoring the weird looks. He probed the shadows again, _wait a minute,_ he thought, _whoever's in there is hiding….from me!_ Quickly he straighten up, just as a flash of purple disappeared around the corner. Nico ran to catch up, whoever it was, they were moving _fast_. Dodging and weaving between pedestrians, just managing to keep the purple cape in sight. He had a good idea of who it was, but he had to check to make sure. Finally he managed to catch up as the figure tripped and stumbled over a rock. Hurrying to catch up he managed to catch the persons forearm as the struggled to turn away and turned so that their eyes met his.

"Reyna, why were you avoiding me?" He asked watching as Reyna kept her gaze firmly on the ground. "Answer me, please," he begged.

"It's nothing. I'm fine, let me go," she said stubbornly trying to peel out of his grip.

"Reyna," Nico said and then sighed as he was met with silence. He sighed again and when he felt that Reyna's guard was down quickly stuck his fingers under her chin and forced her to met his eyes. Black went black as the two stared at each other, neither willing to break away. Finally Reyna smirked.

"You've gotten taller," she said eyeing him. It was true. Nico wasn't the thin scrawny 14 year old he used to be. 4 years of quests and his friends in the Apollo cabin forcing him to eat had caused him change dramatically, and although Reyna was two years older, and tall for her age, Nico was taller then her by a centimetre, although he still felt like a little kid when she scolded him. But Nico didn't need Reyna to tell him he had gotten older, what he _needed_ was for Reyna to open up and tell him what was wrong. Nico wasn't exactly sure if it was the silence, or if Reyna was a mind reader, but suddenly tears were leaking out of Reyna's eyes. Nico stood there for a moment, and then, he broke his own rule and wrapped Reyna up in a hug.

"Reyna, please, what's wrong?" Nico asked for what seemed like the billionth time.

"Promise you won't be mad?" Reyna questioned.

"I promise, I will hide my anger to the best of my capabilities," Nico said mock seriousness in his voice.

"Alright then," Reyna said a faint smile on her lips. Quickly she pulled out of Nico's embrace and quickly turned the corner, Nico followed. Reyna walked through the plaza and turned right, then left, right again, left again, Nico was starting to get dizzy. Finally she stopped in a small square, where a fountain made to look like nymph gurgled quietly. Reyna quickly made her way over to a bench, Nico followed and sank down beside her. Reyna let out a sigh an put her face in her hands.

"Reyna? You were going to tell me what happened remember?" Nico prompted.

"I know," Reyna sighed again, "Jason came to me today. He finally has remembered that we used to date at one point. He opened up a whole can of memories." Reyna then proceeded to tell Nico everything. When Reyna finished, she gently reach over and snapped Nico's mouth shut.

"What a minute," Nico said, "You're telling me that all this time, when people were just thinking this was a one-sided sort of love, you guys had actually been in a _relationship_?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Reyna mumbled, looking down.

"Well one didn't you _say_ anything? Why did you let everyone whisper behind their backs about you? And why, did you _not tell Jason anything?_ " Nico spat the last part out.

"Nico, I couldn't tell him," Reyna said.

"But _why?_ " Nico persisted.

"Because! Because nobody would have believed me, because Aphrodite warned me, because Jason _fell in love with someone else_!" Reyna yelled, leaping to her feet. And just as quickly as Reyna's anger had come, it morphed into saddens. "Because Jason loved-loves, someone else," She whispered and tears began to leak from her eyes. Nico's face darkened to the colour of a thundercloud. Carefully he he wrapped his arms around the still sobbing Reyna and began to lead them in the general direction of her house, in total silence, except for the occasional sniffle or quiet sob. Nico made sure to take the back streets, because he knew Reyna would never forgive herself if someone saw her breaking down like his. A few wrong turns and rabid squirrels later, they arrived at the tall white house where Reyna resided. Nico extracted the extra set of keys from under the Mars shaped garden gnome (a gift from the Stolls) and turned the lock. They quietly shuffled inside and Nico led Reyna to the leather sofa. Lying her down, Nico grabbed a pillow and gently put it under Reyna's head. He carefully pulled a blanket over her and sat down next to the couch on the floor. "You know, if anyone ever finds out about this…." Reyna trailed off.

"Oh, we'll never live it down. The son of Hades, helping the sobbing daughter of Bellona? We'd be the laughing stock of the demigod community for ages," Nico chuckled.

"Yeah, but you know what?" Reyna mumbled.

"What?"

"It'd be worth it. If I get to have see you more." Nico smiled and calmly tucked his 'big sister' in. "Sleep, Rey, I'll come wake you up." Reyna smiled and nodded. Closing her eyes and slowly drifting off. Nico stood up and dusted his jeans. Quietly,he walked towards the door. With each step, his face grew darker. "Next on the list," he mumbled, "kill Jason Grace." That boy was _so_ dead.

 **And….I live! I'm so so sorry it took so long to update, I wrote this while I was on a trip and then I got MAJOR writers block. So sorry! The next update will be quicker though, don't worry!**


End file.
